I Can't Be Without You
by Lil Eevee
Summary: This is a story about the legend of Johto. The moon pokemon is a dark pokemon that can only be tamed by one. Who? read and find out. R&R. Chapter four coming right up!
1. The Moon Pokemon

Chapter one: The moon pokemon 

"**Lina come on, we have to hurry home. It's getting dark and the so called moon pokemon suppose to come out now and since it's a dark type it's very dangerous!" panicked my sister. This happened long ago when I was six. Well it wasn't that long ago considering I'm 10. Well anyways, this is the story of the legend of Johto. The moon pokemon. You know the one that says the moon pokemon is like no other of its breed. It will only come out at night until it finds the only human that can tame it. That one. If you don't understand what I'm saying you will later. Now back to the story. "Come on please." Just as she said that I hoped on her scaring her. "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Lina don't scare me like that!" she said. When we got half way there we heard a pokemon growl in a cute charmed way. "We ran from that?" I asked. "It might be all cute to you but it's very powerful and dangerous." She said. When we got home my sister said, "Before you go to bed let's have a battle." She said. "Who said anything about me going to bed?" I asked. She only rolled her eyes. "Chose 3." She said releasing all her pokemon. "I want my own." I whispered. "Okay, Quilava, Bayleaf, and Spinark."I said going to one side of the room we battled in. "Okay then, Hoothoot, Misdrevous, and Charmander come with me." She said as the pokemon followed her to the other side. This time I wasn't going to lose. But what we didn't know was the battle would end before it begin. **

**Tell me what you think R&R guys LOVES,**

**Lil Eevee**


	2. What's Going On?

_**Chapter Two : What's going on?****

* * *

** _

**"Let the battle begin!" yelled my sister from across the room. "Misdrevous night shade!" she yelled but before I could tell Quilava to use fire spin the attack from Misdrevous went toward the moon. "It's absorbing power from all dark and ghost attacks! Misdrevous STOP!!!!!!" she yelled. Then, all of a sudden, all the lights in our house went off. Then we saw some shadow like pokemon jump around wildly. It was moving to fast for us to see what pokemon it was. "What's... going... on?" I asked. Then my mom walked in with a flashlight to see if we were ok. Before anyone could say anything we all heard a light jump above us on the roof. Even the bravest pokemon were scared. We all watched in fear as the doors and windows flung open by there self. There stood the moon pokemon glowing in a moon like blue. It made the growl once more before running up to me. Staring in my eyes, looking more powerful than the pokemon Lugia. My mom and sister managed to get up and ran near the window calling for me to run while I had the chance. But I couldn't move no matter how much I tried. Then the pokemon jumped out the window. "What just happened?" asked my mom. After that no on else said anything until the next day. Before morning came I had a wierd dream.

* * *

**_"Where am I. This has to be a dream. I can hear someone. Something. But I can't hardly understand." "The moon and sun are almost in line" it said. "What? The moon and sun? In the legend? Wait!!!!!!!!!! Tell me more!" I screamed as it walked away. But before it could walk back and tell me more this happened. _**

* * *

"Wake up! It's time for breakfast then we are going to go catch you a pokemon!" my sister yelled excitedly. "What?...Oh... ok... in five more minutes!" I said trying to go to sleep hoping that I would have that dream again. "Whatever suit yourself lil sis." she said walking out. "Oh yeah...just thought you would like to know. Trevin called today and asked when he could see you so when your woke give him a call."She said. "I will if you stop following us every where!" I yelled. "NEVER!!!!!!!!" she yelled. "Whatever." I said under my breath going back to sleep. I was hoping to have that same drem but I had this on instead.

* * *

**_"Hi, I have been waiting for you. Lina." a voice said. It was Trevin. But what was he doing in my dream. He's only in my dream when we're in great danger. "why are you here?" I questioned him. "The sun is almost lined with the moon...that's all I can tell you brcause if I know you well which I do...you will go out finding out what's going on and be in ...danger. You must not leave the house untill..." "What...untill what?" I asked as the dream faded away. I awoke to this...

* * *

_**"Born to be a winner, born to be the very best..." "BIG MOUTH!!!!!!" I yelled trying not to hear my other sister singing. Yes I have four sisters. Some on my dad side and one on my mom's side. "Well hello to you to." she said. "Your friend came by a while ago. I think you should go see him. He said he needs you hear a.s.a.p. ok. " she informed me. "Okay!" I said running out the door. Then I spoted him sitting on a rock. His hair was just like Gary Oak's but darker. Yes I know him. He comes up later in the story. Anyways he had on a yellow shirt and a navy blue vest that matched his pants. "5 more minutes again I see"he said laughing at how messed up my hair was. " Hardy har har... you won't be laughing at at it on my b-day. I'm a be lucky seven...like you but smarter."I said rolling my eyes."Whatever but anyways I heard about what happened last night. Maybe that's why you have no luck catching pokemon cause the moon pokemon and you are ment to be Lina. It's sending out phychic vibes that tell other pokemon to stay away untill you meet."he said picking up a rose."Her you go Tricee."he said handing it to my sister who was spying on us again. "You kids are smarter than I thought." she said walking of to put the rose up. "Or maybe you teenagers are dumber then we thought." I said making Trevin laugh. "I heard that!" she said from the house. "Trevin, I think we...we are in...danger."I said in fear."Why" he asked. I explained to him about the dreams. "Then I think we all to get back in the house."he said pulling me in. "Well I got to go. I will visit you everyday."he said huging me. Then he ran out the door. "For what?" asked my mom. When I explained the dreams to her she panicked with more fear than ever. "The legend. You have to stay in untill that day." So that's what I did. Trevin kept his promise. The days turned into weeks and weeks turn to you know. Kept going untill the year of my 11th birth day. That day is when we would meet.

* * *

The day the sun and moon lined perfectly. "Mom." I said waking her up. "Yes dear." "Look at the moon...in the ...day. Today is the day."I said and as she heard thoughs words she hoped up and and said,"Salina, today is your most dangerous adventure. Go with Trevin. Be brave. You must meet now." " But how is it dangerous?" I asked. "If you don't meet at the moon rock at the same time the moon and sun clash then the world will be consumed by the darknest of the moon pokemon's anger. You were both born at the same time and you both are goddess of the moon, the moon pokemon looks like no other of it's breed but in it's shiny form...moonlit blue. You must go now!"she said. I noded and ran out the door to Trevin who was flying on his pidgeot. "Trevin!" I yelled when he saw me he knew what I wanted. "Get on."he said a pidgeot landed. "So we need to go to the moon rock?" he asked. "Yes but how to you know?" I asked him. "Your mom told my mom who told me. So...how does it fell to be a goddess?" he asked "Normal. Why?" I asked. "Just asked." "Trevin...thank you...for...going with me."I said. He looked back and said,"Anything for you Lina." I could fell my face turn red from blushing. He was really sweet...when he wanted to be.   
" Moon rock here we come!" I said grabing on to him as pidgeot flew faster going over the sea. In my head I started filling faint like something was controling me. Was I dying? What was going on?

* * *

How you like it? Let me know and if the chapter is not spaced from the story then something is wrong cause I spaced this and the first chapter but it wouldn't show on chapter one so you know the deal r and r LOVES, Lil Eevee**


	3. Umbreon The Moon Goddess

Chapter Three: Umbreon The Moon Goddess

"Are you OK?" Trevin asked looking at me. "I don't feel well. " I said. "It's OK. Remember, your mom said that you might feel a little faint when we get half way there. It will be OK when you meet the pokemon." he said. "OK." I said and then...fainted. "Salina! Fly faster. We got to get there quick." he said and the large bird pokemon did just that. When we got to the cave It was too dark to see. Then the birthmark on my leg started to glow a bright white. Then I awoke. Then a cold wind started to blow. We heard the growl that my sister and I heard when we were running home from the dark. I never did get why we would run. After all, I liked the darkness. "What...is...that?" I asked as a bright blue light came toward us. It was the same color as the color on the moon pokemon that stared into my eyes that day or year or, you know what I mean. "Follow me. The moon goddess is waiting."it said. We did just that. Then Trevin stoped. "She is the goddesss." he said and the light went straght thought him. "The pokemon goddess you moron!" it said and Treivn just frown. We contenued to follow. Then we got to a big rock. "What is this for?" I asked and the moon and sun started to get brighter and the cold air blew once more before we heard that same growl again. "She must go now. You will see her in a hour." the light said so trevin just sat on a near by rock.

* * *

One Hour Later

"What took so long?" Trevin asked half way asleep. "Well I had to wait on umbreon." I said

**

* * *

**_(flash back)_

_"Where is she?" I asked. "There." the light said and I looked at a shiny umbreon siting on a rock looking nobel and powerful. "We have to wait for the sun and moon to get lined." the light said so we sat there for 55 minutes. _

_(55 minutes later)_

_" I'm board still!!" I said for 50th time. "You have been saying that for the last 55 minutes. Do you get tired of annoying people?" the light asked. "Not if i'm board." I said. Then the light from the moon and the light from the sun shined together brightly. The sun and moon was lined. "I have been waiting for you. " Umbreon said. "Come and I will shoe you around. Go get that boy you was with." she said. And so i did._

_

* * *

_"So here I am so come on!" I said pulling his arm. You will never belive what happened next.

* * *

I know...too short and lame. Again, I was rushing. Just me right. The next chapter will be longer and better. I promise. Loves,

Lil Eevee


	4. HeLikes Me?

** He……likes me?**

Me: at last chapter 4

Salina: I know right

Trevin: you said it.

Me: do the disclaimer

Salina: you heard her. Do it now

Trevin: she meant you

Salina: don't make the goddess of the moon mad

Trevin: and if I do?

Salina: Umbreon! Shadow fourse!

Umbreon: for god sake lil Eevee doesn't own pokemon of anything else you think she does. Happy now?

Everyone but Umbreon: YES!!

Umbreon:(sighs)

Trevin: can we start now?

Me: yes ummm where did I leave off at?

Salina: I dunno

Trevin: umm I think where she met Umbreon.

Me: I remember now.

"Come on Umbreon! Where are you taking us?" Trevin yelled and Umbreon just rolled her eyes. They had been fighting for the past few years now. Note that that's just and expression. It felt like we had been walking for the past few centuries but it had only been ten minutes.

"Wait and see dork." She said.

"I'm not a dork!" he yelled back

"Will you guys please hush! My head hurts and I get very bad attitudes when my head hurts!" I yelled

" We are here." Umbreon said and we all looked confused to see we were at a big ugly wall. This had to be a joke. Then all of a sudden it got bright. I guess the moon was invisible again. The question in my mine was 'What are we doing at this big ugly wall?' I could tell Trevin was thinking the same because of the expression on his face. 0.0

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Put your hand on the wall." Umbreon said. And I did just that and some markings on the door glowed and the wall opened.

"JACKPOT!!" Trevin yelled. The room was filled with diamonds and rubies and gold.

"You can have one item in here but choose wisely. One item in here is so precious one you can have it." Umbreon said. I didn't know what to choose so at first I just stared. Then I heard some kind of music. Sweet calming music. Then I saw a locket that was gold with a white crystal moon on it. When I opened it that music played again. "I'll take this." I said.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Trevin yelled.

"It isn't your decision." Umbreon said.

"Let's go home now." I said putting the locket around my neck.

"The sooner the better." Trevin said still mad. I didn't care. Like Umbreon said, not his decision.

(Back at my house after explaining everything to my family)

"Man I wish that could have been me. It's not fair." My sister said.

"Yes it is. You went on your journey first so I get the best adventure." I said. "Bet you couldn't bet me in a battle." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Your on lil sis." My sis said.

"I'll be the judge." Trevin said as we all made our way to our little battle room. I went to one side and chantrice went to the other side. Umbreon was ready to battle. My sis sent out hoothoot.

"Umbreon SHADOW CLAW!!" I yelled and as you guessed, I won.

"HootHoot is unable to battle. The winner is Salina the moon goddess!" Trevin said and my sister got an anime vane on her head and Trevin sweat-drop.

"I gotta go now. Bye trice bye lina." He said nervously backing away.

"Bye Trevin." I said sweetly and chantrice eyed me down as if I was stealing something. I looked at her strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"Trevin likes you." She said.

"W-what!? That's ridiculous. We are best friends. H-h couldn't." I said half way blushing. Chantrice gave me that whatever look and walked away. I walked in my room and laid in my bed thinking about what my sis said. 'He couldn't like me could he?'

Me: Trevin likes salina! Trevin likes salina!

Trevin: (sighs) Review please.

Me: Your ignoring me! NO FAIR TREVIN!

Trevin: so

Me:(grrr)

Salina: Bye yall. Have a nice day.(stops me from killing Trevin)

Me: yeah bye now let me at em

Salina:(sighs)


End file.
